The installation of interior piping systems normally occurs subsequent to the construction of the frame of a building structure, and during the installation process, the piping system is secured directly to the studs, beams or supports of the building framework. As is frequently the case, the piping systems do not inherently follow the framework of the building, and may be installed at a much later time such as during use of the building or upon improvements thereto. Spans or lengths of the elongated pipe itself are often unsupported, the pipe weight causing the pipe per se to flex or bend along unsupported lengths. Also fluid flow in the pipe must be braced against additional loading which causes additional flexing. Unsupported lengths of pipe must be braced to prevent the failure or degradation of pipe joints and fixtures, as well as operative connected components which operation may cause vibration.
The use of U-shaped members to brace unsupported lengths of pipe where the pipe is located in the arcuate portion of such supporting members, and the ends of the U-shaped members are secured to a rigid support member or surface, is common practice in the trade. Use of the U-shaped members such as U-clamps requires that the pipe extend into proximity to the rigid support member and the clamps must be attached to the support member using separate fasteners. Extensive use of such clamps result in increased time and effort during installation and attendant installation costs when nails or screws are employed to mount the clamps. Most clamps have relatively short lengths and must be used in multiples to adequately support elongated unsupported runs of pipe at spaced locations. Their great lengths require their location at a greater number of spaced areas where the rigid support members are located. The pipe is secured to the supporting members by separate mechanical fasteners as aforesaid.